


Pizza Man

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: This is for huntersociopathavenger writing challenge on Tumblr.My Prompt was "I learned that from the pizza man."





	Pizza Man

When you woke up this morning you never thought you would end the day with having your crush kiss you. 

You started the day like any other. You got up, had a shower, had a cup of tea with some toast. You then went to the library to continue your research from yesterday. 

You sat down at the table putting your earbuds in as you started to flip through the pages of the lore book currently in front of you. You were completely lost in the song that you didn't hear Castiel come into the room. He walks over to you and gently tapped you on your shoulder. You jump, nearly falling off your chair. “Seriously Cas, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Getting over the sudden shock you take out your earbuds placing them on the table then you turn to face the angel. 

“Sorry Y/N I didn't mean to scare you, I just need your help with something I tried asking Dean and he said I should talk to her and then kiss her.” 

“Have you tried it yet?” 

“Yes actually I have. I just... have one question.” 

Getting slightly curious you tilt your head and ask “what is it?” 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

Your a bit shocked at first like dis that really just happen but you get yourself back together replying sweetly with a yes. 

Cas proceeds to lean forward putting a hand on your cheek bring you in for a kiss. 

You pull away slightly shocked but impressed “Where did you learn that?” 

“I learned that from the pizza man.”

“Who's the pizza man? You know I don't care.” you say as you grab his tie and pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
